standstill_equinoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronos Benne
According to legend Kronos was some kind of hotshot blue-blood who'd wanted to play hero and was dishonorably discharged from ERIS for his brash nature, and challenging the chain of command. Other reports say he was once a veteren hero who was wrongfully accused of a crime he didn't commit and forced to retire into obscurity. "Being a hero, means making the tough choice, the right choice; so no one else has to" Kronos to Chanten Little is known regarding Kronos' origins or even his identety, but one things for sure; he's not a push-over. His skill as a brilliant tactician, and blinding speed are said to be without peer, though his more favorable quarks are over shadowed by his questionable albiet sound leadership; which doesn't make him any easier to trust. Kronos' name is registered in the UPU database, meaing he's older than ERIS itself and had somewhat of a presence in the third S-WAR. Most of the files regarding him are redacted. History Kevin Benne Is a legendary Hero who'd fought in the third Super-War, alongside the greats like The Raven, La Rana, and Griffen Krvall. He's said to have dissapeared after being discharged for challenging command. It is also said he'd betreyed his entire squad to protect himself. The ammount of accusations against him run a mile long; and while they'd be damning if they were true, none of them have been proven to this day. Kevin Benne was born in Hellen Vesa, though his parent's are unnamed; he was apparently a disowned blueblood; heir to the Benne Family Fortune. Benne was said to be very prodigal, spending the family fortune on frivlous nonsense as his parents would have seen it. Benne gave all his familie's fortune to the needy of society, wartorn countries, orphans etc. Benne's giving spirit tanked when the young millionaire found himself bankrupt at a young age; but Benne had never felt so good, so happy, so humble. The rest of his family, didn't see eye to eye with his sudden liberal idealism; and they kicked him to the curb. disowned Benne fell back on doing what he needed to to survive, but he'd been very sheltered and would learn the realities he'd long looked past. frustrated with the world he saw he wanted to make a point, he wanted to prove his family wrong; and show that money didn't buy happiness. Benne would find one dissapointment after another however as he'd constantly find himself dealing with shifty individuals who'd often take advantage of him. His passion, and kindness turned to emptyness and cynasysm after he'd attempted to help a man; only to have that man rob him. from there Benne met a man, who challedged his cynicalism and reignited his passion, and he found his kindness. He's began working at a relief facility helping those effected by the meteor shower. At first he'd felt good helping the people there, but after a while Benne felt that he wasn't making a big enough difference. So he joined the ranks of the organization known as HEROES. enlisting in the ranks he'd found comrodoriy in his squad, where he'd meet his future wife and best friend and they'ed have a child together. Over the next eight years the team enjoyed the thrills of taking down the 'Bad Guys' and being heroes to the world. The bliss wouldn't last as the team was rocked by betrayel; the woman he'd fallen in love with was a double agent ; and he was forced to side with her or side with them and kill her. Benne was said to have fled to Xian Xi with the woman, where sightings of 'The Dragen' ran on for about two years. It seams he'd lived there with this woman contently until her apparent death in a fire about nine months ago, from there Benne was said to have become inconsolable, and 'The Dragon' had seemingly become this mans dominant personality; and whoever he was is now just an alter-ego. Benne says he'd adopted the name Kronos after he and his son discussed Greek mythology one day for a project of his. After taking on the name Benne found Jeninfer Adams asking her for a job. At first he was turned down, but Benne was able to reason with her. From there Kronos and his new team, chased Nazara around the entire colony, and he'd found himself again learning to be a hero not just for the world; but for his son. Personality Ed Mar Was Here Powers and Abilities Category:Characters